Vacation at Camp Crystal Lake Part 01
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: The Senshi and their boyfriends go to Camp Crystal Lake for a not-so-smart summer get-away. Idiots.


Deadly Summer Experience!  
Vacation at Camp Crystal Lake  
(Part 01)

It was a Friday afternoon in early August when the bus bearing nine teenagers halted at a small gas station. Each of them filed out one by one, expecting a pick up.  
Makoto: So where's Motoki-san?  
Rei: Yeah, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?  
Minako: He was...  
She looked around.  
Shinozaki: Are we early?  
Ami: Could he have forgotten?  
Minako: No, I don't think so.  
There were sounds of a struggle coming from inside the bus and everyone turned around. At that moment, Yuichiro and Usagi fell out the door of the bus along with all of the luggage.  
Usagi: Itai!  
Mamoru stepped off the bus and he, Ryo, and Shinozaki helped them up. Usagi dusted herself off and clung to Mamoru.  
Usagi: I was so afraid! I thought I was going to die!  
Everyone laughed and Usagi began to cry.  
Rei: Usagi-chan, you really need to grow up!  
She said, picking her suitcase up off the ground.  
Usagi: Rei-chan, you're so mean!  
Usagi buried her face in Mamoru's chest and continued sobbing.  
Minako: He's here!  
Usagi turned around and everyone looked over. A car horn beeped as it drove toward, pulling up next to them. As soon as Motoki got out of the Volkswagen van, he picked Minako up and swung her around. They both laughed joyfully as they embraced each other.  
Rei: Ahem!  
They let go of one another and Motoki greeted the others as well. He gave Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Usagi all a friendly hug.  
Mamoru: Good to see you again, buddy.  
He said, shaking Motoki's hand.  
Motoki: It's been a while, hasn't it?  
As he moved on, the girls introduced their boyfriends.  
Rei: This is Yuichiro-kun.  
Makoto: And Shinozaki-kun.  
Ami: And Ryo-kun.  
Motoki: Hey. I'm Motoki. Nice to meet all of you.  
He said with a warm smile and shook their hands.  
Motoki: So, is everyone ready to get going? The place is pretty far from here. We'd have to leave now if we want to get there by nightfall.  
Makoto: Right. Don't wanna miss that sunset, do we, Shinozaki-kun?  
She winked at him and his face became red. Everyone gathered their bags and tossed them into the back of the Volkswagen van, then squeezed in along with them. Motoki drove and Minako sat in the passenger seat.  
Usagi: It's awfully squashed back here!  
Makoto: Stop complaining, Usagi-chan.  
Rei: Yeah, Motoki-san was nice enough to let us come up here for a few days.  
Mamoru: You didn't have to come with us, you know.  
Usagi: Mamo-chan! What are you saying!  
Ami: Calm down, Usagi-chan. I'm sure he was only joking.  
Yuichiro laughed.  
Yuichiro: C'mon guys, chill out.  
He said, bringing out a small box from within his knapsack.  
Shinozaki: What's that you got there?  
Yuichiro: This, my friends, is a little piece of heaven.  
He opened the box and picked up a doobie from inside.  
Rei: You brought drugs!  
She yelled, shocked.  
Motoki: Hey, share the wealth!  
He shouted, reaching behind his seat.  
Makoto: Rei-chan, you let him bring such things!  
Rei: I had no clue!  
Yuichiro passed some pot over to Motoki and Minako lit it for him. Motoki inhaled it's false pleasure once, then gave it to Minako. She giggled as she blew out the smoke.  
Makoto: Minako-chan!  
Yuichiro: Kick back and relax. It's the Seventies!  
Ami and Ryo sat quietly and uncomfortably. Rei slapped Yuichiro.  
Rei: You are such an idiot! I can't believe you!  
Usagi coughed as the smoke blew by her. Shinozaki cupped his hand over his nose and mouth.  
Shinozaki: And to think I passed up a weekend at home for this.  
Makoto: This is totally uncalled for!  
Ami: I agree.  
Rei: Damn right it's uncalled for!  
Mamoru: Alright, you've had your fun. I think it's time to put that stuff away now.  
Minako handed the half-smoked roach over to Mamoru, then he gave to Yuichiro, who put it back into the box.  
Yuichiro: I'm sorry. I was just trying to--  
Rei: To what? Kill us!  
Motoki: Don't be so hard on him, Rei-chan. I'm sure it was just a harmless intention.  
Rei: Drugs are not cool, Motoki-san!  
Ami: And besides, Ryo-kun has really weak lungs.  
Yuichiro: I really am sorry.  
He said, looking down. Rei sighed and put her hand on her forehead.  
Rei: I suppose--  
Makoto: We forgive you.  
Ami: Just don't pull anything like that again.  
She chuckled.

Motoki drove off the road and onto a dirt path, passing a sign that read "Camp Crystal Lake". Shortly after the sign, there was a rickety old wooden bridge that didn't exactly look too safe, but the van made it over just fine. Motoki pulled into the camp and parked adjacent to a large two-story cabin.  
Motoki: You'll all be happy to know that--  
Usagi: We're here!  
The van stopped and Motoki turned around.  
Motoki: We're here.  
He got out and opened the back doors, letting everyone out. As they were unloading their bags, Motoki explained how things were going to work for the next few days.  
Motoki: There are three cabins. This one is the main cabin.  
He said, pointing to the large house,  
Motoki: This Is where we'll be hanging out in for the most part since it's the only place that has a kitchen and a bathroom.  
The lake separates the two bunking cabins - one will be the girl's, the other will be the guy's. The door on the guy's cabin sticks and usually needs a good push. The grounds for this camp are pretty big, so try not to wander off too far. If you would like to go out onto the lake, the boats are usually on the dock, near the guy's cabin. And I think that's it.  
Motoki and the other guys grabbed their bags and began on their way toward their cabin. The girls did the same. By the time everyone had finished unpacking and getting settled, it was dark out. At nine o'clock, they all met back at the main cabin as requested by Motoki. He started a campfire near the house and they all sat roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories.  
Motoki: I don't want to scare anyone, but I'm gonna give it to you straight about Jason. His body was never recovered from the lake after he drowned. If you listen to the old-timers, they'll tell you he's still out there. Some sort of demented creature, surviving in the wilderness - Full-grown by now. Stalking, stealing what he needs.  
Usagi clenched Mamoru's arm tightly.  
Motoki: Living off wild animals and vegetation. Some folks claim they've even seen him... Right in this area. The girl who survived that night at Camp Blood, that Friday the thirteenth - She claims she saw him. She disappeared two months later. Vanished. Blood was everywhere.  
A look of fear spread throughout everyone's faces as Motoki continued.  
Motoki: No one knows what happened to her. Legend has it that Jason saw his mother beheaded that night. And that he took his revenge. A revenge that he'll continue to seek if anyone ever enters his wilderness again. And by now, I guess you all know... We're the first to return here. Five years. Five long years he's been dormant. And he's hungry.  
Rei looked at Makoto, who was wrapped tightly in Shinozaki's arms, then to Yuichiro, who was cowering at her side.  
Motoki: Jason's out there. Watching. Always on the prowl for intruders. Ready to kill. Ready to devour. Thirsty for young blood.  
Just then, a monster jumped out from behind Motoki and towered over them, screaming and shrieking. It's face was horrifying and it's body was shredded and covered in blood. Everyone expeditiously sped away from the campfire ring, yelling and shouting as It grabbed Motoki and held a machete up to his neck. Motoki began laughing.  
Motoki: Hey, come back, come back!  
He reached up and pulled the head off of the monster, revealing Minako's face. Everyone sighed and calmed down with relief and also started laughing at the fact that Motoki and Minako had fooled them.  
Motoki: Now that we've got that out of our system, I don't wanna hear anymore about it. That's ancient history. Jason drowned and Mrs. Voorhees was killed.  
Minako took off the rest of her costume and Rei came over to her.  
Minako: Got you good, huh?  
Rei: Holy shit, did you ever.  
She said with a laugh.  
Ryo: You guys had this all planned out?  
Minako nodded.  
Makoto: That was so fun!  
Ami: My heart is beating so fast!  
Shinozaki: I gotta admit, that was pretty clever.  
He said, patting Motoki's back. Minako looked over at Yuichiro and Usagi, who were both trembling with fear. She walked over to them.  
Minako: C'mon you guys, it was only a joke!  
She said, giggling.  
Usagi: Minako-chan! That was not funny!  
Minako: You're right. I'm sorry.  
Mamoru: Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty tired.  
Everyone agreed and as they said their goodnights, Ami pulled Minako to the side.  
Ami: I'm going to stay out here just a while longer before I go to bed.  
Minako: Okay, Ami-chan.  
Ami began to walk away, but Minako asked,  
Minako: Hey, Ami-chan...  
Ami turned to face Minako.  
Minako: If something was wrong, you'd tell me?  
Ami: Why would you think anything was wrong?  
Minako: Okay, just checking.  
They exchanged smiles and both went their separate ways. Motoki dumped a bucket of water over the fire, then scooped some dirt onto it and joined the guys.

Ami circled the lake, walking aimlessly until she descended upon a small dock. She sat at the edge and dipped her feet into the water. Behind her, she could hear something approaching. Ami turned around only to see Ryo standing there.  
Ami: Oh, you surprised me.  
Ryo: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
Ami: It's quite alright.  
They looked at each other silently for a minute.  
Ami: Would you like to join me?  
Ryo shyly walked over and sat down beside her.  
Ryo: How come you're not with the others?  
Ami: Not tired, I guess.  
She looked up at the sky, gently kicking her feet in the water.  
Ami: And you?  
Ryo: Usually, I take a walk before I go to bed. It soothes me.  
He looked down at his hands.  
Ryo: All of the other couples are so close.  
Ami turned to face Ryo.  
Ami: What do you mean?  
Ryo: Why can't we be close?  
Ami: But we are close.  
Ryo: No. We're not. No matter what you think, we're not.  
Ami: But--  
Ryo: I need to feel it. I need to feel wanted... and loved. And I just don't feel that from you.  
Ami: Ryo...  
Ryo: Are we _just_ friends? Or are we more?  
He looked up at her - into her eyes. Ami noticed tears in his eyes. Ryo wiped them away with his arm, then got up.  
Ami: I just don't think I'm ready to make such a commitment yet. That's all. But, Ryo-kun, I _do_ care for you. I do...  
Ryo: I don't believe you...  
He said coldly. Ami stood up with an angry look.  
Ami: You can think whatever you want, Ryo-kun. But you're getting a little intense for me so late at night and I don't like it at all one bit. Now, if you'll excuse me...  
And with that, she walked off of the dock and in the direction of her cabin.  
Ryo: Ami-san!  
Ami: Goodnight, Ryo-kun!  
He stood on the dock and watched her shadowed figure move along the path which circled the lake. As he watched her, he began to think about how he had just acted and felt an apology for his behavior was required immediately. Ryo decided to catch up to Ami and deliver it before she could get to her cabin. As he chased after, he began to slow down and had to stop. His lungs couldn't take all of this running and he had to catch his breath. He was hunched over, breathing rapidly when a dark figure approached him.  
Ryo: Oh, Ami-san... I'm so glad... I caught you...  
He picked himself up and noticed that this figure was obviously not Ami just by the fact that this figure was tall and full-bodied.  
Ryo: Motoki-san?  
The figure raised his right hand in the air. The moonlight reflected off of the shiny object held within his hand as he swung it downward at Ryo. Ryo screamed and the figure continuously swung, splattering blood everywhere, slicing and carving. When finished, the dark figure dragged what was left of Ryo's body into the woods.

The next day, Shinozaki and Makoto decided to wander around the camp and explore the grounds. Soon, they came upon the archery field.  
Shinozaki: I'm pretty good at this.  
He said as they walked over.  
Makoto: Oh yeah?  
Shinozaki: Yeah. When I was younger, I spent most of my time practicing archery at summer camp.  
Makoto: Think you can still do it?  
She said and smiled. Shinozaki picked up a bow that lie on the ground before him.  
Shinozaki: I'll try.  
Makoto handed him an arrow. He set it in place, aimed, and shot.  
Shinozaki: Bullseye!  
Makoto: Impressive. But I bet you can't do that again.  
Shinozaki felt she was challenging him and began laughing.  
Shinozaki: You're probably right. It was probably just a lucky shot.  
He said, dropping the bow at his side. Makoto grabbed his free hand and placed another arrow in his palm.  
Makoto: C'mon, sport, try it anyway.  
Shinozaki clenched the arrow and Makoto let go of his hand.  
Shinozaki: 'Sport', huh?  
They chuckled. Shinozaki picked up the bow and placed the arrow in the center, once again aiming, but just as he was about to shoot it, he felt something on his ear. Shinozaki looked sideways and saw that it was just Makoto's hair dangling at his ear. She was leaned into him, trying to see behind the bow as well. He quickly looked away, and directed his attention back over to the target. Shinozaki pulled the back string of the bow backward, about to let go, when Makoto unexpectedly leaned in front of him and began kissing him. Shinozaki accidentally released the back string and the arrow was sent off. He jumped back within that split second when he realized what he had done, as did Makoto. Suddenly, Usagi walked right in front of the target and the arrow hit - less than two inches away from her face.  
Usagi: WAA!  
Makoto: Usagi-chan?  
Usagi: Hey, hey, what are you trying to do, kill me!  
Ken: N-no Usa--  
Usagi: All I come to do is tell you that dinner is ready and you want to shoot me with arrows!  
Makoto: But, Usag--  
Usagi: No! No excuses!  
She stomped over and grabbed Makoto by the arm and pulled her away.  
Makoto: Shinozaki-kun..? Are you coming?  
Shinozaki: No, I'm not very hungry. I'm just gonna stay here and shoot a few more.  
Makoto: Alright...  
She broke free from Usagi's tight grip and went over to Shinozaki and kissed him on the cheek.  
Makoto: Meet me at the dock tonight.  
Shinozaki: Right. See you then.  
Usagi grabbed Makoto again.  
Usagi: Come on, come on! It's time to eat and I'm hungry!  
Makoto and Shinozaki waved to each other as Usagi dragged her out of the clearing. They started on their way back to the camp on the dirt path in the woods.  
Usagi: So, tell me - Did anything _happen_ between you and Shinozaki-kun that I, your best friend in the whole world should know about?  
She asked with a curious smile.  
Usagi: 'Cause you know, as your best friend, you can't keep things like this from me. Therefore, you _have_ to tell me.  
Makoto: Ehh...  
As soon as they were out of sight, Shinozaki began shooting more arrows, hitting the center of the target every time.  
Shinozaki: I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed this... It sure has been a long time.  
He walked over and pulled out each arrow from the target, then noticed and extra on the ground. Shinozaki bent down and picked it up - but when he came back up, he was grabbed on the shoulder, twisted around, and thrown against the target.

Usagi and Makoto had just arrived back at the main cabin as Mamoru turned off the grill.  
Mamoru: Just in time, girls. I just finished with the cheeseburgers.  
Usagi: But, Mamo-chan, I wanted a hamburger!  
Mamoru: Can't you just peel the cheese off?  
Usagi: Can't I just peel your _face_ off!  
Mamoru sighed.  
Mamoru: Alright, alright. I'll make you a hamburger.  
Usagi jumped at him.  
Usagi: Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan! You're so good to me! I love you so much!  
Just then, Rei came out of the cabin. Inside, Yuichiro was hearable asking,  
Yuichiro: Please!  
Rei: No way, Yuichiro!  
She shouted back at him.  
Usagi: Ooh, having guy trouble, are we?  
Rei: Shut up, Usagi-chan!  
She yelled, shoving Yuichiro's lighter into her pocket.  
Mamoru: Could you do me a favor and bring these inside, Rei-chan?  
Rei: I'm not going back in there until I cool off a little.  
Makoto: I'll take them in.  
She said, taking the platter of burgers from him and bringing them inside.  
Usagi: Mamo-chan, you better hurry with my hamburger!  
And she followed Makoto. Rei leaned against the deck rail and gazed over at the lake. Mamoru stood quietly, flipping Usagi's meat patty, not wanting to get involved in whatever had Rei troubled.  
Rei: That Yuichiro!  
She said, turning around to face Mamoru.  
Rei: I love him, but... Sometimes he gets me so angry!  
Mamoru flipped the burger again.  
Rei: I don't know how you put up with Usagi-chan. She's so expectant of things. Doesn't that ever get you?  
Mamoru chuckled.  
Mamoru: All the time. But, you've got to deal with the bad part of people as well as the good. I've just learned to handle it.  
Rei: Maybe... But--  
Usagi: Mamo-chan!  
She yelled, busting through the door.  
Usagi: What's taking so long? I'm beginning to miss you!  
Mamoru looked at Rei.  
Mamoru: See what I mean?  
Rei laughed. Mamoru put the burger on a bun and plate and gave it to Usagi. He then closed the grill and followed Usagi inside. Rei went over to the other side of the deck and sat on the steps. Sounds of laughing and eating came from within the cabin and Rei sighed. It was getting dark and Rei got up and walked around the lake to the cabin she was staying in.

The table at which everyone sat was a long, rectangular table in the center of the dining room. The left side consisted of Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and an empty seat where Rei was supposed to have sat. The opposite side was Motoki, Yuichiro, Mamoru, and two more empty seats which were Ryo and Shinozaki's.  
Minako: Where are Shinozaki-kun and Ryo-kun?  
Motoki: Yeah, aren't they hungry?  
Makoto: Well, Shinozaki-kun wasn't. He's over in the archery field shooting at the targets.  
Ami: Come to think of it... I haven't seen Ryo-kun around at all today. The last time I saw him was late last night.  
Usagi: Ami-chan, you snuck out last night!  
Ami began blushing.  
Ami: He was acting strange and... I guess I was being a little cold myself.  
Mamoru: Uhh, how 'bout we all dig in. The food's getting cold.  
Minako: Don't worry, Ami-chan.  
She said, picking up her burger,  
Minako: I'm sure he's around somewhere.  
Ami: I hope you're right. I really didn't mean to upset him.

When dinner was finished, everyone went off to do their own thing. Usagi and Mamoru stayed inside and played a board game with Ami, waiting for Ryo to show up. Minako and Motoki snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace in the living room. And Makoto offered to help Yuichiro get back together with Rei - then she'd meet up with Shinozaki at the dock.  
Usagi: Uno!  
Ami: No, no, Usagi-chan. This is Monopoly, not Uno.  
Usagi: Oh... Well... Um... Yeah, I knew that. But can we play Uno next?  
Mamoru and Ami laughed.  
Makoto: We're going now.  
She yelled to everyone, slipping on her shoes.  
Motoki: Hey, Yuichiro-kun, good luck with Rei-chan.  
Yuichiro: Yeah, thanks.  
Motoki: Remember, no matter what, the girl is always right. Trust me, it benefits.  
Minako: And just what is _that_ supposed to mean!  
Ami and Mamoru laughed.  
Ami: See you all later.  
Yuichiro unconfidently walked out the door and into the night. Makoto stepped outside, closing the door behind her.  
Makoto: Ready?  
Yuichiro: I don't think I'll be able to do this. All she ever does is yell at me.  
Makoto: Everything'll be fine. Don't worry so much.  
She then went down the stairs. Yuichiro stood looking down at his feet.  
Makoto: Well, whenever you're ready...  
Yuichiro reluctantly followed and they both began on their way along the path around the lake toward the cabin.

When they got there, Makoto told Yuichiro to wait outside for just a few minutes, then make his appearance.  
Makoto: Just remember to be sincere, gentle and most importantly, don't lose your temper.  
Makoto went inside and was surprised to see Rei, lying on her bed with tears streaming from her eyes.  
Makoto: Hey. We missed you at dinner.  
Rei: I'm sorry... But I didn't have the patience or self control to face Yuichiro. I swear I could've strangled him!  
Makoto: Aw, c'mon. I'm sure that whatever it was that happened between you two could be patched up easily. I think you guys just need to get everything out in the open and figure out a way to make things work.  
Rei: I guess I could do that... If he--  
Makoto: Trust me, he will.  
Makoto smiled, as did Rei.  
Rei: Thanks.  
There was a soft tap at the cabin door. They looked over and saw Yuichiro through the screen. Makoto went over to the door and let him in. Rei turned over in her bed so that she faced the wall, not wanting Yuichiro to see her cry.  
Makoto: I just need a few things and I'll be off.  
Makoto dug through her suitcase and got what she needed. On her way out, she put her hand on Yuichiro's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck", then she left. Yuichiro moved forward a little and ran his hand through his long, untamed hair.  
Yuichiro: Rei-san, I think we need to talk.

As she walked along the path, Makoto felt a strange presence - as if she was being followed. She stopped and looked back, but saw nothing. She resumed on her way, shrugging it off, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around.  
Makoto: Hello? Is anybody there?  
With no reply, she continued up the path in a faster pace than before. She hadn't stopped or slowed down until she reached the dock. Makoto waited for Shinozaki as the sun set in the distance. She admired the beautiful pink and orange color streak it left through the blue sky.

Meanwhile, back at the main cabin,  
Mamoru: ...Blue seven, red seven, Uno out!  
Usagi screamed and threw her cards in the air.  
Usagi: Mamo-chan, why do you always win! Are you cheating!  
Mamoru laughed.  
Mamoru: You don't need to cheat when you're _this_ good!  
Usagi: Damn you, Mamo-chan!  
Usagi then stomped out of the dining room and went into the living room where she sat right in front of the fireplace, jabbing at the logs with the fire poker. Ami and Mamoru cleaned up the cards and put all of the board games into a closet.  
Ami: It's getting so late... I wonder what could be keeping Ryo-kun...  
Mamoru: He'll show, just give it a little more time.  
Ami nodded. They walked into the living room and saw Minako and Motoki making out on the couch.  
Usagi: Look at them! Why can't we be like that, Mamo-chan?  
Mamoru: You make it so difficult...  
He mumbled to himself.  
Usagi: What was that! What did you say!  
Motoki looked up at everyone.  
Motoki: It seems to be getting a little crowded in here.  
Mamoru: Sorry...  
Motoki: Don't worry about it. We were just about to leave anyway.  
He said, getting up and pulling Minako up by the hand.  
Motoki: See you all later.  
Mamoru: Just don't stay out too late.  
He joked.  
Motoki: Yes, mommy.  
He chuckled, then he and Minako left.  
Usagi: I'm getting tired.  
Mamoru: I know. As soon as Ryo-kun gets back, I'll bring you over to your cabin.  
Usagi: Do we _have_ to wait?  
Ami: Oh, you both don't have to stay with me. I can wait for Ryo-kun myself if you want to go.  
Mamoru: Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?  
Usagi: Mamo-chan!  
Ami: That's very kind of you to offer, but, really, I'm fine.  
Mamoru agreed and escorted the yawning Usagi out of the cabin. Ami watched them go, then knelt down in front of the fireplace.  
Ami: Oh, Ryo-kun...

Makoto glanced around and thought she'd go for a little swim while she waited for Shinozaki. She slipped off her shoes and set them against a tree nearby the dock. She folded and piled her jeans on top of them. As she proceeded with her T-shirt, she heard footsteps coming closer to her.  
Makoto: Shinozaki-kun?  
She called. The footsteps stopped and there was no reply. She pulled the shirt over her head, revealing the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra.  
Makoto: Trying to sneak up on me?  
She folded her shirt and set it down upon her jeans.  
Makoto: Come on, I know you're out there! You can't scare me.  
She slipped off her panties and threw them over at her other clothes.  
Makoto: Shinozaki-kun, are you coming or what?  
She stood waiting for an answer - which never came - then made her way into the lake, annoyed at Shinozaki. She swam around, watching for Shinozaki, trying to spot him. At least ten minutes had passed before Makoto called out to him again. A crackling noise sounded from within the woods before her and she gasped.  
Makoto: Stop it, Shinozaki-kun! This isn't funny anymore!  
She swam farther out into the lake when suddenly, she felt a brushing up against her leg. After which, she was quickly yanked under. Makoto surfaced, gasping for air.  
Makoto: What the hell!  
She looked down around her in the water. She couldn't see anything, but rapidly began making her way back to land. Just as Makoto was less than fifteen feet away from the dock, she was pulled under again. Minutes passed and the only thing that resurfaced were Makoto's last few air bubbles.

Minako: Do you think those stories about that guy, Jason Voorhees are true? That he still haunts these grounds?  
Motoki: Nah. It's just a made-up legend around these parts to scare the tourists and stuff.  
Minako clung to Motoki's arm as they walked.  
Minako: I don't want to go back to my cabin.  
Motoki: What are you saying?  
Minako: I'm saying I want to spend the night with you.  
Motoki: But you know that's impossible. Mamoru, Yuichiro-kun, Ryo-kun, and Shinozaki-kun are staying at my cabin and Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Makoto-chan, and Ami-chan are staying at yours.  
Minako: Then we'll find somewhere for just the two of us. C'mon, wudda ya say?  
Motoki: I don't know...  
Minako: You don't want to spend the night with me?  
Motoki: No, no. That's not what I meant.  
Minako: Then what _did_ you mean?  
Motoki: What I meant was...  
Motoki sighed and scratched his head. Minako looked up at him, waiting for his answer.  
Motoki: Nothing. Let's do it.  
Minako smiled and hugged him. They resumed walking through the campgrounds.  
Motoki: So where do you suggest we look for this place for 'just the two of us'?  
Minako: I guess we'll just have to keep walking until we find it.  
She smiled and laid her head against his arm.

Just as Rei and Yuichiro made up, there was a knock at the cabin door, followed by a grunt. Rei opened the door and Mamoru walked in, carrying Usagi - who was sleeping - in his arms and placed her onto her bed. Mamoru pulled the blanket over Usagi and kissed her cheek.  
Rei: Did Ryo-kun ever show up?  
Mamoru: When we left he wasn't there.  
Rei: How inconsiderate of him not telling anyone where he went! I feel really bad for Ami-chan.  
Mamoru: Well, I'm heading back over there anyway. I need a little snack before bed.  
Yuichiro: Do you want us to come with you?  
Mamoru: No, I think I can handle it. See you in our cabin later, man.  
Mamoru left and Yuichiro sat down.  
Rei: I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.  
She rushed out of the girl's cabin and caught up with Mamoru.  
Rei: I want to go with you.  
Mamoru was shocked to see Rei and asked,  
Mamoru: What about Yuichiro-kun? I just told him--  
Rei: I know, but I want to see Ami-chan.

Minako and Motoki soon came across an old barn that looked as if it had been around since before the camp was built.  
Minako: This place... It's familiar...  
Motoki: This is where they kept the horses before that manic came around and butchered them that night.  
Minako: Oh, yes. Now I remember. Too well, I'm afraid.  
They headed over and observed the fact that the barn doors were boarded shut. Motoki picked up an ax that lay against the side of the barn and hacked away at the rotting wood. The doors creaked open and he dropped the ax.  
Motoki: Shall we?  
Minako took his hand in hers and started walking inward.  
Minako: We shall.  
The wind suddenly picked up and blew the doors shut behind them. Brown hay blanketed the inside from the floor to the loft. They wandered toward the back and Motoki lay down in the last stable. Minako smiled naughtily and settled on top of him. They began kissing wildly and motioned their hands all over each other's bodies. Motoki rolled over and pinned Minako to the ground, becoming the top. He pulled up her skirt and she removed his pants. The garments were tossed aside as they continued passionately.  
Minako: Put it in.  
She demanded, pushing it downward.  
Motoki: Wait, wait, wait...  
He said, reaching over into his pants pocket and pulling out a small, thin, square package baring a large hollow circular bump in the center. He brought it down to his private and rolled it on, then they resumed expressing their love for each other. Suddenly, there was an unexpected loud bang. Minako and Motoki jumped.  
Motoki: Shit! It must be the doors.  
He got up and put on his pants.  
Motoki: I'll be right back.  
As Motoki came out of the stable, an unseen figure slipped into a dark corner. The figure watched Motoki close the doors and put a large board across the latch hooks. Motoki strutted back to the farthest stable and shucked his jeans.  
Motoki: Now, where were we?  
Minako closed her eyes as he mounted her. Soon after, there was another slam.  
Motoki: Damn doors...  
Minako: Forget 'em. Keep going!  
Minako moaned with pleasure and opened her eyes as Motoki thrusted faster. Behind him, she saw a dark figure standing over Motoki with a pitchfork, raised in the air. Minako gasped and tried to scream. The figure stabbed the pitchfork into Motoki's back and his upperbody arched upward. The look in Motoki's eyes was expressionless as he gasped for air, then he fell. Minako shrieked and pushed Motoki off of her. She jumped up and backed into the wall behind her.  
Minako: No! Please! No..!  
She screamed, sobbing for her life. The figure showed no mercy and swung the pitchfork off his fingertips and sliced Minako's head clean off. He threw down his weapon and made his way out of the barn. He stopped, picked up the ax that lay outside, and began slowly heading back to the camp.

Rei and Mamoru approached the main cabin just as the sky began rumbling and flashing. They hurried up the deck steps and saw the door to the house was wide open. As they both got closer to the doorway, Mamoru noticed a rancid smell drifting out of the house. He covered his mouth and nose and went inside. Rei followed close behind. The floorboards creaked as they cautiously descended into the completely darkened house.  
Mamoru: Ami-chan?  
Rei: Something's wrong. She wouldn't have left the place like this.  
Rei felt for the light switch and flicked it up, but the lights didn't come on.  
Mamoru: The power must have gone out.  
Rei began coughing and gagging from the scent.  
Rei: God, what is that smell?  
Mamoru: Check the kitchen. Something must be burning.  
Rei went off into the kitchen and the swinging door closed itself behind her. Mamoru walked to the back of the house and saw a dim light flickering. It was coming from the living room. He rushed into the room, but stopped short at the sight he had seen.  
Mamoru: Oh my God...  
Rei: Mamoru-san? Where are you?  
She began walking toward the back of the house and saw his shadow against the wall from the light.  
Rei: Mamoru-san, there was nothing burning in the ki--  
Mamoru: Wait, Rei-chan, don't come in here!  
But his warning was too late, for Rei had already entered the room. She began screaming and Mamoru grabbed her and turned her around. Ami's charred body, or what was left of it, lay in the fireplace. The flames pierced her body and burned her skin to the bone. Her face and upper body were buried in the fire, but her legs dangled over the hearth. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud boom, then the hard bristling of rain on the roof. Rei took deep breaths, trying to keep calm.  
Rei: Mamoru-san, what's going on! Who would kill Ami-chan!  
Mamoru: I'm not sure, but there's no time for that now. We've got to get back to Yuichiro and Usagi-chan. From there, we'll try to look for the others and get the hell out of here.  
Rei broke away from Mamoru, but he grabbed her hand and together they dashed out of the house.


End file.
